


Holly vs Mistletoe

by OTPmorelike2000truepairings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPmorelike2000truepairings/pseuds/OTPmorelike2000truepairings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: who in your OTP hangs the mistletoe, and who points out that it's actually holly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly vs Mistletoe

Christmas had come to England, and much to Sherlock's chagrin had come to 221B as well. John had gotten into the holiday spirit, decorating their flat with all the Christmas decorations he could possibly fit. Sherlock had tried to explain to John that there wasn't enough space for his experiments, but John didn't care; not even when Sherlock had a strop on the couch. 

"Now Sherlock, remember we're having a Christmas party tonight."

Sherlock rolls around, watching John. "Yes, you've mentioned it a few times. Who did you invite?"

"Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Molly." Sherlock relaxes, he can tolerate all those people, all three of them. "And Mycroft."

"Mycroft?!"

"Yes, Sherlock. It's Christmas, and your brother has no one to celebrate with. Of course I invited him."

"And of course he declined, claiming some sort of international crisis."

"He accepted."

"What?"

"And I expect you to be on your best behavior. I've already wrung the same promise from him."

"Fine!" Sherlock agrees moodily, glancing around the flat morosely. John has tinsel and lights strung up everywhere. Little snowmen beam at Sherlock from their location on the coffee table. The Christmas tree lights twinkle merrily, reflecting off the wrapped presents below. There is also a sprig of holly above the entry to the kitchen, which strikes Sherlock as odd, considering there are no other decorations up on the ceiling. But John already seems stressed, so Sherlock decided not to question it. 

A few hours later, their four guests had come to 221B. Mrs. Hudson had brought cookies, which was the only redeeming factor of this party in Sherlock's opinion. He eats three quarters of the plate himself, which John laughs at. Molly and Mrs. Hudson sit at the kitchen table and laugh together, while Lestrade chats with Mycroft. Sherlock realizes Mycroft is sitting in his chair, so he storms out of the kitchen on the warpath. At the same time, John offers cookies to Lestrade and Mycroft, then tries to take the plate back to the kitchen, resulting in a collision and cookies flying everywhere. 

John instantly kneels to clean up the cookies, and after a moment Sherlock decided to help. "Sorry, John," he says softly. 

"Let them alone, Sherlock. They're mature adults, if they want to speak to each other they can," John reprimanded quietly, looking out to Mycroft and the Detective Inspector. 

"Mycroft's in my chair," Sherlock whines. 

"That's not a problem, considering you're not sitting in it. Unless you plan to sit on his lap, then you should tell me so I can get the camera and take a picture." Sherlock grimaces in response, making John laugh. 

At their laugh, Molly looks up and gasps theatrically. "John and Sherlock are beneath the mistletoe! Snog him, John!"

Mistletoe? Thinks Sherlock, a bit confused. But that's holly! His thoughts are interrupted by John's lips, which descend on his in a momentary peck before he jumps away again. Sherlock isn't having this, however. He has dreamed of John snogging him since they met, and now that he's finally getting what he wants, he will not be denied due to John's stage fright. He grabs John's arm, slams him against the wall, and proceeds to snog John like his life depended upon it. 

Only a pillow to the back of the head, courtesy of Lestrade, recalls Sherlock to the fact that they have an audience. He breaks apart from John, who is gaping at him in confusion. "You know, Sherlock, we didn't have to snog like that. Traditionally, it's only a light peck unless you're dating."

Sherlock laughs. "John?"

"Hmmm?"

"You do realize that's not mistletoe? It's actually holly. So traditionally, I didn't have to snog you at all."

He leaves John against the wall looking confused and goes to find his violin. He's snogged John, and that warrants a new violin composition. Suddenly, Sherlock decides he rather enjoyed Christmas, and any time he wanted to hold a party in the future he would not be denied by Sherlock.


End file.
